Tobi X Urufei - Reunited
by Shenjitcu
Summary: OC X Tobi. Slightly AU. The war had ended six years ago. Tobi and Reina were taken into custody with an unknown verdict, their comrades escaping or dying. Deidara managed to get Urufei away from the danger of the battle, and the girl has not seen her lover, Tobi, since. She questions Deidara about it, and for once in six years, he finally lets it out. But can she handle it?


**Reunited**

**A Tobi/Obito Uchiha X Urufei Oneshot**

**WARNING: OC X Canon, possibly OCCness, Alternate Occurrences from the**  
**Manga/Anime, OCs, Alternate Occurrences from the stories of the OCs, and Odd Twists will be found in this**  
**literature. You've been warned-if you don't like these, I suggest you**  
**refrain from reading this. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its**  
**characters used in this FanFiction, as Naruto and all of its characters**  
**belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Not all OCs are mine, either-check the**  
**bottom of this page.**

"Deidara.. It's been six years and you still haven't told me.. When Tobi ordered you to get me out of there.. What happened to him..? Why won't you let me look for him?" The question came from a red head who spoke in a soft voice, almost as if she didn't want to know the answer. She looked up from her tea, frowning when she saw Deidara had frozen tensely. "He.. Urufei.. Un.." Urufei watched the blonde, who was shifting quite awkwardly, expectantly. There was a moment of thick silence before a heavy sigh sounded from Deidara, "I.. I should have told you this years ago, un." He confessed, his blue eyes glowing dismally with regret. "I'm not sure of Tobi's definate fate, un. But.."

_ "Tobi! This isn't working!" The Kurasu Leader, Reina, called, throwing her shuriken once again, failing to damage the numbers of the Shinobi Alliance to any significant degree. "I can see that, Reina!" The Uchiha replied, looking around the battle field, a searing pain tearing at his heart. Both the Akatsuki and the Kurasu members lie dead on the ground, along with many other allies of his. The only faces of living people he recognized were that of his love, Urufei, along with some allies of his, Reina, Deidara, Kitsune, Zetsu, Yume, and Hidan. "Reina.." "I know. We have to do the last thing we can."  
Deidara crackled sadistically as one of his bombs exploded, blowing away some of the Alliance. His moment of triumph was cut off when his arm was pulled by Tobi, whom whispered into his ear. "Deidara, I want you to get Urufei out of here. Keep her safe, and don't expect to see myself or Reina again." His command was swift, then he seemed to disappear from his place by the blonde and reappear across the battlefield. Deidara was frozen, thoughts of what was happening flying through his head. He threw these ideas from his train of though and sprinted off after Urufei, grabbing her hand. "Urufei, un, come on." "W-What? N-No, Deidara! I'm not going to abandon e-everyone!" The blue eyed girl argued, trying to pull her hand away as Deidara created one of his play birds. "Urufei, you don't understand, un. It's T-Tobi's order." Deidara tried his best to keep his voice from shaking as he pulled Urufei onto the bird and set off into the sky. At finding it was Tobi's order, the red head calmed down.  
Deidara looked back only once, and was immediately glad Urufei had not turned around. The scene he saw made his stomach churn, even more so as he watched both Tobi and Reina, the last forces against the Alliance on the field living, fall to the ground. Tobi appeared to have a deep wound in his gut, while Reina a[[eared to be holding her right eye. Deidara cringed and turned back around, having his clay bird fly faster, spotting Kitsune, Zetsu, Yume, and Hidan below, fleeing, most likely by Tobi's command. It took all he had to not shed any tears over the fact he had just saw both Tobi and Reina, annoying or not, fall, as he knew if he did, Urufei's defined caring nature would compel her to ask. And knowing it was likely one of her best friends and her lover were dead wasn't something Deidara believed Urufei could handle very well._

Deidara watched the floor as if ashamed, "As for the rest.. you know it, un." Tears were streaming down Urufei's burning cheeks, her expression unreadable as it wavered. She stood faced, staring at Deidara a moment, trying to process everything all at once. "N-No.. No.. Deidara.. R-Reina and T-Tobi aren't gone!" Her voice wavered as she was overwhelmed with emotions. "They can't be! T-They're alive somewhere, I know it!"

* * *

_ Two figures exited the gates of Konohagakure, the sun blazing down brightly, cloaking the world in a luminous blanket. Though the light of the sun could not touch the dim atmosphere of Konohanian spirit. Mutters and whispered sounded throughout the crowd that surrounded the gates, echoing each other in an endless cycle. "We should have killed them." "Releasing them will only cost more lives." "They're evil, psychotic. This is a mistake." "Much mercy must one have to grant freedom to scoundrel like those who exit out gates." Sneers and complaints sounded, though none was heard, none was cared for. What was done was done, Konoha could not reverse it's move in the vast board-game that was the endless cycle known as life.  
"Kaido." A calm, masculine voice spoke as the figures reached a distance of about thirteen years from Konoha, and was responded to with an energetic feminine one. "Awwh, come on, Tobi! We went through hell together the past four years, I think we're on a first name basis." Tobi sighed, "Fine-Reina." he said and the orange hair girl perked up. "Yes?" Reina inquired giddily as he pushed her fringe out of her face, which fell back into place quickly, covering her eye patch. "Now that we've been released.. We're both free. Though, I have a request to make of you, which you do not have to accept." "I'm listening." "Come with me, and help me find Urufei." Tobi's request was met with a smile and an excited affirmative response._

* * *

"Urufei, calm down, un." Deidara said, stepping towards Urufei, who took several steps back, shaking her head, "N-no! T-They're not dead. They're not dead." She repeated over and over, fresh tears falling from her face as she shook. Deidara's face showed that he was terribly worried, "Please, Urufei-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before the blue eyed majesty turned on her heels and sprinted out the door, running as fast as she could. She didn't know what she would do-she didn't know what she _could_ do. Urufei didn't take note of where she was going, and gradually lost track of time and distance over the many twists and turns of her distancing from home.  
Deidara was in a shock for a moment, unsure of what to do. Though it wasn't long before he jet out of the house as well, trying his best to follow Urufei's tracks. Eventually, it became far too time consuming to follow her tracks by ground so he mounted his clay bird and set to the sky, intent on wasting no time in finding the red head. She was definitely distressed emotionally at this time. That meant she could definitely do something stupid and irrational.

* * *

"I say we check some of her lesser favorite places now." Reina suggested to Tobi as they walked along, "I'd say her homeland, though I have a strong feeling she's not in the land of snow. That leaves one place." The Uchiha looked over, silently commanding her to continue. "I'd bet my life that she's in the Land of Earth in the forests, particularly the Forest of the Moon. She's told me how she loves it there." Tobi nodded, "Well then, that isn't too far off from where we are now. We'll head there immediately." He stated, and Reina nodded. "Let's hurry, I can't wait to see UruChuuu again." "I call first hug." Tobi immediately claimed, and Reina pouted. "Fine. But only because she'll probably instinctively hug you first."  
With that, Reina and Tobi set off at full speed towards the Land of Earth, home to Iwagakure. They were silent and swift, gliding down roads and shifting among trees. The rare occurrences such as footing errors were corrected with no melodramatic, all was kept serious. Though the air was light, fluttering with the excitement of the thought they would soon be reunited with their close friend, and in Tobi's case, lover.

* * *

Urufei couldn't run anymore and dropped to her knees in an small clearing the in forest, not three square yards large. The only things in the clearing other than herself was a rather small white oak tree which bore no leaves. Many small lanterns hung from it's branches, all marked with the Kanji for a different phase of moon. Urufei smiled slightly even as tears fell, she was in the Forest of the Moon, a favorite place of hers, a calming place. She crawled over and sat in the large roots of the white oak tree, continuing to cry, letting all of her distraught feelings flow out, trying to ignore the roughness and pain in the back of her throat caused by her sobs.

* * *

Tobi soon entered the forest of the moon, Reina by his side, both of them walking through, keeping their eyes and ears open wide to the smallest glimpses or quietest murmurs. Both froze dead in their tracks when they heard the soft crunch of leaves in the distance and the faint sound of a choked sob. Both hurried towards the sound and found themselves standing in the clearing, staring at the red head they both held close.  
Tobi froze upon seeing his lover. His heart felt heavy seeing her in a saddened state, but at the same time was leaping in joy. As he unfroze and took a tentative step forward, Urufei's head came up from it's gaze at the ground, meeting his eyes. Everything fell silent, and it seemed not even the wind would dare to blow and risk whistling. Though the moment of silent was shattered as a thrown rock would shatter a glass vase when one word came to drift in their air from each Tobi and Urufei's mouth, each other's name.  
Inevitably, the two met halfway in a tight embrace, Tobi shedding a couple tears of joy, and Urufei's tears turning from distraught to overjoyed. "Tobi.. D-Deidara said it was likely you were dead..." "I know, Urufei.. I know.. And he was right.. I'll tell you the story later, right now, just let me hold you, Love." Urufei nodded and the two held their embrace, breaking apart as Tobi gave Urufei a kiss on the forehead, then a mutual kiss of love was shared between them. As the two exchanged sweet nothings and lines of 'I love you' and 'I've missed you', Reina smiled, glad the two were finally back together and happy once again.

* * *

Deidara spotted the two of them from up above, and without a second though, headed back home, knowing Urufei was safe with Tobi. Though Deidara knew one thing-Tobi wouldn't hear the end of what he put him through, nor would Reina. He smiled, "But at least they're reunited, it's not likely either of them faced no trouble separated."

Urufei belongs to Urufei-Chopsticks on deviantArt

Reina belongs to Me, Shenjitcu

Naruto and All of Its Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
